The Interinstitute Medical Genetics Program and the Genetics Clinic, supported by the Clinical Center, offer a multidisciplinary approach to patients with genetic disease (Z01 CP 05139-04 CEB). Involved in the program are researchers from all Institutes. Patients evaluated in the clinic represent a broad spectrum of genetic disease. During the last year, approximately 425 individuals were seen, representing approximately 100 different disease categories. Due to the high frequency of ocular involvement in many of the cases, almost all the patient were evaluated by Clinical Branch staff of were discussed in consultation. The Clinic serves as a source of interesting case material concerning patients with inherited or developmental abnormalities of the visual system. In addition to the Genetics Clinic, patients are seen for genetic consultation at the Maryland School for the Blind. This experience has resulted the recruitment of patients into Clinical Branch protocols.